Vendetta
by Tasare
Summary: Wir wissen, warum Dukat Garak hasst. Der hat immerhin seinen Vater umgebracht. Aber warum eigentlich? Und warum scheint Garak Dukat so unerträglich zu finden?


TITEL: Vendetta  
AUTOR: Tasare  
PERSONEN: Garak/Dukat sen./Dukat jun.  
HANDLUNG: Wir wissen, warum Dukat Garak hasst. Der hat immerhin seinen Vater umgebracht. Aber warum eigentlich? Und warum scheint Garak Dukat so unerträglich zu finden?  
DISCLAIMER: Das Star Trek Universum und alle Personen, die es bewohnen gehören Paramount/Viacom. Diese Story ist lediglich ein Stück kurzweiliger Unterhaltung und vollkommen unkommerziell  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................  


**Vendetta**

  
Elim Garak sah auf den Mann, der nackt und mit den gefesselten Händen über dem Kopf an der Decke des Verhörraumes hing. Die Zehenspitzen berührten den Boden und eine frische Narbe über der linken Brust war der sichtbare Beweis dafür, dass Gul Ranar Dukat bald Schmerzen haben würde. Große Schmerzen.  
Garak lehnte sich hinter dem Tisch zurück und betrachtete sein Opfer. Der Gul war noch bewusstlos von der Implantation des Neural-Stimulators. Ein hübscher Name für ein böses kleines Gerät, das in jedem Teil des Körpers Schmerzen erzeugen konnte.  
Jetzt regte Dukat sich. Er stöhnte leise, die Arme mussten bereits schmerzen, doch noch war er nicht voll bei Bewusstsein.  
Fast tat der ältere Mann Garak leid. Ranar Dukat hatte nichts getan außer Garak zu vertrauen. Er hatte sich verleiten lassen. Hatte seine Ambitionen über den Patriotismus gestellt, hatte sich sicher gefühlt. Aber das war nicht der Grund dafür, dass Ranar Dukat jetzt von der Decke des Verhörraumes hing.  
Garak nahm einen Schluck Rokassa-Saft und bereitete sich auf das Verhör vor. Das Neural-Implantat wurde normalerweise vom Militär verwendet, beim Obsidian Order war es unüblich. Was nicht so sehr daran lag, dass die Agenten es nicht nützlich gefunden hätten, aber es gehörte mehr dazu einen Delinquenten zum Geständnis zu bringen, ohne dass man ihm Schmerzen zufügte. Es gab einen inoffiziellen Wettstreit unter den Agenten des Ordens. Wer ein Geständnis erwirkte ohne körperliche Gewalt angewandt zu haben, hatte bald einen gewissen Ruf. Garak hatte das selbst schon oft getan. Es war ein Spiel. Ein mentales Katz-Und-Maus Spiel. Sorgfältig mussten Fallen aufgebaut werden, gut versteckt hinter scheinbar harmlosen Fragen. Man musste auf die psychischen Besonderheiten des Delinqueten eingehen. Ängste schüren. Druck aufbauen und wieder locker lassen.  
Garak lächelte in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass Ranar Dukat alles gestehen würde, was er von ihm hören wollte. Ohne die Hilfe des Implantats. Aber darum ging es nicht. Dukat war aus einem anderen Grund hier.  
Der Gul stöhnte leise und begann sich mit den Zehen auf dem Boden abzustützen. Garak leerte das Glas und beugte sich vor. Jetzt ging es los. Der Gul hob den Kopf und sah Garak an.  
"Du!"  
Garak stand auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu seinem Opfer. "Was hattest Du erwartet, Ranar?"  
Dukat stöhnte leise und versuchte die Arme zu entlasten, die bereits zu lange sein gesamtes Gewicht getragen hatten. "Und was wirst Du tun? Mich in ein Arbeitslager schicken?"  
Garak lächelte. "Das kommt ganz auf Dich an, Ranar."  
"Ich werde nichts gestehen, das ich nicht getan habe!"  
"Natürlich nicht!" Garak ging zurück zum Tisch und nahm die Bedienung des Implantats in die Hand. "Jetzt noch nicht, Ranar. Aber in ein paar Stunden wirst Du anders darüber denken."  
Er schob den kleinen Regler auf die erste Stufe. Dukat schrie kurz auf, sein gestreckter Körper verkrampfte sich. Dann ließ Garak den Regler zurückgleiten. Abwartend betrachtete er Dukat, der heftig atmete und ihn ungläubig ansah.  
"Das kannst Du nicht tun, Elim! Ich habe nichts getan, das weißt Du!"  
Garak trat näher. "Es spielt gar keine Rolle, was ich weiß, Ranar."  
Dukats Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Bei den Gottheiten, Elim!", stieß er mit gepresster Stimme hervor, "Du kennst die Wahrheit, warum willst Du mich ruinieren?"  
Garak lächelte nicht mehr, als er antwortete. "Die Wahrheit, liegt im Auge des Betrachters, Ranar." Dann schob er den kleinen Regler auf die zweite Stufe und ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück. Einen Moment betrachtete er den sich verkrampfenden Körper von Gul Dukat. Er tat ihm wirklich leid. Der arme Mann musste leiden für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Sofern man davon ausging, dass die Zeugung eines Sohnes keine Handlung, die Weitergabe von Charakterzügen kein Verbrechen war und die Erziehung eines Sohnes nicht mit einer Verantwortung für sein Handeln einherging.  
Garak war anderer Meinung. Ranar Dukat war schuldig in allen drei Punkten. Aber da er Dukat nicht dafür anklagen konnte, hatte er einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Garak ließ den Regler eine Stufe zurückgleiten und beobachtete die leichte Entspannung, die sich an Dukats Körper abzeichnete. Jetzt konnte er mit dem Verhör beginnen.  
  
Als Dukat das Bewusstsein verlor, löste Garak die Handfesseln aus der Verankerung und ließ den älteren Mann zu Boden gleiten. Er wusste, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis er das Verhör fortsetzten konnte. Bis jetzt war alles wie geplant verlaufen.  
Er ging in den kleinen Vorraum und replizierte sich ein Glas Rokassa-Saft. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass Gul Dukat sich selbst in das Komplott verstricken würde, das Garak für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Dukat war ein typischer Gul. Bis zu einem gewissen Maß fähig, aber letztendlich doch nur Mittelmaß, was er in seiner egozentrischen Selbstüberschätzung aber nicht wahrnahm. Das machte ihn verwundbar. Es war leicht gewesen ihn so zu manipulieren, dass er tat, was Garak wollte.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Garak - oder besser: Gul Garak - betrat den Festsaal in Legate Horaks Haus auf Bajor. Oder sollte man besser Anwesen sagen? Es war kein schlichtes Haus, es hatte zwei große Seitenflügel, und das Hauptgebäude war auch nicht gerade klein. Der Legate war bekannt für seine rauschenden Feste, und wer Kontakte zu den auf Bajor stationierten Offizieren knüpfen wollte, hatte die besten Möglichkeiten dazu, wenn er sich mit Horak gut stellte.  
Das hatte Garak getan. Horak war ein Teil des Plans. Der Legate war sehr einflussreich - besonders auf Bajor - trotzdem war er nicht unverwundbar. Garak hatte herausgefunden, dass er mit Waffen handelte. Er versorgte zwar nicht den bajoranischen Widerstand - was wohl auch kaum in Horaks Interesse gewesen wäre - aber die Tzenkethi waren Nutznießer seiner Transaktionen und das war nicht unbedingt im Interesse Cardassias. Aber Horak war gut. Er war ein außergewöhnlich fähiger Legate, wie Garak festgestellt hatte, denn es war nicht möglich gewesen ihm etwas nachzuweisen.  
Garak hatte ihn mit ein paar Informationen geködert und dann fallen lassen, dass er gute Beziehungen zum Obsidian Order hatte (wie gut diese tatsächlich waren, davon ahnte der Legate allerdings nichts). Und schon war er praktisch im Geschäft gewesen. Jetzt profitierte er von ein paar Waffenschiebereien, doch auf das Geld kam es ihm nicht an. Es war nicht leicht unentdeckt zu bleiben. Für Garak und Horak war es kaum ein Problem, aber ein kurzsichtigerer Gul konnte leicht in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten. Und deswegen war Garak in das Geschäft eingestiegen. Jetzt galt es, den Köder auszulegen.  
Von einer bajoranischer Sklavin nahm Garak ein Glas Kanar entgegen und sah sich um. Der Saal war bereits gut gefüllt. Mittlerweile war er oft genug auf Horaks Empfängen gewesen um die meisten Männer zu kennen. Es waren in der Tat nur Männer anwesend - abgesehen von den bajoranischen "Komfort-Frauen", wie sie gerne genannt wurden, Prostituierte hätte es allerdings auch getan. Wenn man hinzufügte, dass sie für ihre Dienste nicht bezahlt wurden. Außer man betrachtete Naturalien und Privilegien als rechtmäßige Bezahlung.  
Horak war ein großer Freund dieser Komfort-Frauen, daher sorgte er immer dafür, das zu seinen Empfängen möglichst viele hübsche Frauen anwesend waren, die den Männern zu Diensten waren. Für die, die sich in Horaks Haus über Nacht einquartiert hatten bis zum Morgen. Garak widerte das an, aber da er darauf angewiesen war, dass Horak ihm weiter vertraute und mit Informationen versorgte, blieb er in der Regel über Nacht. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. Wenn er schon mit einer Frau die Nacht verbringen musste, an der er kein Interesse hatte, dann sollte es zumindest dieselbe sein, wie sonst auch. Er hatte mit Badi Grem ein nettes kleines Arrangement getroffen, mit dem sie beide zufrieden waren. Er konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Er würde Horak nach ihr fragen. Stattdessen erblickte er in einer der Sitzecken - eine blutjunge Bajoranerin auf dem Schoß - den Mann, wegen dem er den Aufwand eigentlich betrieb.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Auf dem Sichtschirm sah Garak, dass Dukat sich zu bewegen begann und offenbar das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Also nahm er das Tablett mit dem Frühstück in die Hände und ging zurück in den Verhörraum.  
"Wie ich sehe, geht es Dir wieder besser? Ich vermute, Du hast Hunger?"  
Dukat erhob sich schwankend und schleppte sich zu dem Stuhl, den Garak bereits vorsorglich vor dem Tisch aufgestellt hatte. Vorsichtig setzte sich Dukat und auch Garak nahm Platz. Er breitete das Essen für zwei Personen auf dem Tisch aus und schob Dukat lächelnd einen Becher Rot-Blatt-Tee zu. Der Gul fror, das war kaum zu übersehen. Auch Garak fröstelte - er hatte die Temperatur gesenkt.  
Langsam nahm Dukat den Becher in die Hand und nippte an dem heißen Tee. Garak sah ihn mitfühlend an.  
"Das tut gut, nicht wahr?"  
Dukat erwiderte nichts.  
"Ich weiß, dass Du wütend auf mich bist, Ranar, aber glaub mir: Ich habe keine andere Wahl."  
Dukat lachte heiser auf. "Ach Elim, Du hast immer eine Wahl."  
Garak hob rügend den Finger. "Oh, nein, da irrst Du Dich. Ich bin dem Obsidian Order verpflichtet. Du hast ein Verbrechen begangen, Ranar. Dafür musst Du vor Gericht gestellt werden!"  
"Mein einziges Verbrechen ist, dass ich Dir vertraut habe!"  
Garak schüttelte den Kopf und machte einen Gesichtsausdruck als spräche er mit einem Kind. "Aber Unwissenheit schützt nicht vor Strafe. Wenn Dein Sohn während der Schuljahresprüfung Hilfe annimmt, weil er nicht weiß, dass es verboten isst, sollte er dann ungestraft davon kommen?"  
Dukat fuhr hoch. "Was weißt Du über Kemors Jahresprüfung?"  
Garak zuckte mit den Schultern. Dukat wusste also nicht einmal, dass er mit seinem Sohn zusammen zur Schule gegangen war. Zumindest eine Weile. "Das war nur ein Beispiel. Ich wusste nicht, dass Dein Sohn bei einer Jahresprüfung betrogen hat."  
"Er hat nicht betrogen! Er." Dukat schnappte nach Luft. "Er ist reingelegt worden."  
Blitzschnell beugte Garak sich vor. "Siehst Du, Ranar, das ist das Problem in Deiner Familie. Weder Dein Sohn noch Du wollen erkennen, dass Ihr für Eure Fehler selbst verantwortlich seid! Du versuchst Dich herauszureden. (fast hätte er hinzugefügt 'genau wie Kemor', aber Dukat sollte nicht wissen, dass sein Sohn der Grund für dieses Verhör war) Aber es wird Dir nichts helfen. Du wirst für Deinen Fehler bestraft werden!"  
Dukat sah ihn entsetzt an. "Du hast alles geplant!" Er schien tatsächlich erst jetzt zu merken, dass er in eine Falle getappt war.  
Garak reagierte zunächst nicht auf diese Anschuldigung. Dann lächelte er bitter. "Du hast es mir leicht gemacht, Ranar. Jeder Offizier sieht sich hin und wieder Verlockungen ausgesetzt, denen er widerstehen muss. Ich habe nichts gegen Dich persönlich. Es war nur eine Prüfung. Eine Prüfung, wie sie einem das Leben auferlegt, wenn Du so willst. Und Du bist durchgefallen. Du hast wissentlich der Cardassianischen Union geschadet. Und dafür wirst Du bestraft werden. Du kannst Dir viele Qualen ersparen, wenn Du dieses PADD unterschreibst."  
Er reichte Dukat das Geständnis, das er vorbereitet hatte.  
Dukat warf einen Blick darauf. Als er den Kopf hob und Garak ansah wusste dieser, dass er wieder einmal Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Charaktereinschätzung. Dukat würde weiter leiden, so wie Garak es gewollt hatte. Und er konnte dem Geständnis weitere Punkte hinzufügen - Dukat würde sich empört weigern seinen Daumen auf das PADD zu drücken. Er würde lieber leiden - bis es zu spät war.  
"Ich werde das nicht bestätigen!" Er schmiss Garak das PADD auf den Tisch. "Das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Nichts davon ist wahr!"  
Garak unterdrückte ein Grinsen und machte stattdessen ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. "So?" Er nahm das PADD und sah darauf. "Hast Du etwa nicht Kontakt zu einem lyserianischen Schmuggler Namens Tolka gehabt?"  
"Ja, aber."  
Garak unterbrach Dukat. "Und zu einem Ferengi namens Breg?"  
Dukat machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
"Und hast Du nicht auf mehreren Empfängen im Haus von Legate Horak Waffenverkäufe so beeinflusst, dass ihre Mittelsmänner den Zuschlag bekamen?" Dukat versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber Garak ließ in nicht zu Wort kommen. "Obwohl Du wusstest, dass die Waffen von den Schmugglern an die Tzenkethi geliefert wurden, die seit drei Jahren versuchen die Union zu verlassen?"  
Dukat sah ihn wütend an. "Du weißt, dass es nicht so war, wie Du es darstellst."  
"UNERHEBLICH!" Garak brüllte Dukat das Wort ins Gesicht. Mit lauter Stimme fuhr er fort: "Was zählt sind die Fakten! Und die Fakten sind in diesem PADD!" Er schwenkte es leicht hin und her. "Und Du wirst es unterschreiben, denn Du bist schuldig!"  
Dukat sah ihn regungslos an. "Ich werde mich dazu nicht äußern!"  
"Oh, doch! Das wirst Du." Garak griff nach der Bedienung des Neural-Stimulators und stellte den Regler auf Stufe zwei. Dukat schrie auf und fiel vom Stuhl, während er sich vor Schmerzen zusammen krümmte. Garak schob den Regler auf die dritte Stufe. "Du wirst gestehen!"  
"Nein!" Es war mehr ein Ächzen, als ein klares Wort. Ohne etwas zu erwidern schob Garak den Regler auf die vierte Stufe.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Garak, setzt Dich zu uns!" Garak folge Gul Dukats Aufforderung, der zu Garaks Zufriedenheit mit den Guls in einer Sitzgruppe saß, die die Waffenschiebereien in die Wege leiteten. Mittlerweile war Dukat gut im Geschäft und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Garak die Falle zuschnappen lassen konnte.  
Er ließ sich neben Dukat auf einem Sessel nieder und winkte Badi Grem ihm einen Kanar zu blicken. Dukat war bereits leicht angeheitert. Wieder einmal hatte er ein blutjunges Mädchen auf dem Schoß, Garak schätzte sie auf höchstens 17. Sie sah ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus und ließ sich Dukats Annäherungsversuche notgedrungen gefallen - was sollte sie auch anderes tun. Garak verachtete Dukat dafür. Auch wenn er selbst nach wie vor mit Badi Grem die Nacht verbrachte - sie war wenigstens volljährig. Und er tat es nicht, weil es ihm gefiel, sondern weil es notwendig war um seine Tarnidentität nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Wenigstens war er nicht verheiratet - im Gegensatz zu Dukat. Aber das interessierte hier niemanden.  
Garak prostete Dukat zu und nahm einen Schluck Kanar. "Und? Wie läuft das Geschäft?"  
Dukat schien ausgezeichneter Laune zu sein. "Hervorragend!"  
Garak lächelte verhalten. "Ich muss Dich sprechen, Ranar - allein."  
Dukat sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er. "Sicher. Warum gehen wir nicht in den Garten?"  
Garak stimmte zu und erhob sich. Dukat hob das Mädchen von seinen Knien. Mit einer Stimme, die wahrscheinlich verführerisch klingen sollte, bei dem Mädchen aber eher dazu angetan war Fluchtgedanken auszulösen trug Dukat ihr auf nicht zu weit fortzugehen, dann folgte er Garak ins Freie. Sie gingen einen sauber geharktem Weg entlang, bis sie sicher sein konnten, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Dann blieb Garak stehen und sah Dukat an. Die gute Laune des Guls würde sich jeden Moment in nichts auflösen, soviel war sicher.  
"Du hast ein Problem, Ranar."  
Dukat sah ihn überrascht an. "So? Was für ein Problem?"  
"Der Obsidian Order hat Jabrok im Visir."  
"Jabrok?" Dukat war offenbar schon soweit angeheitert, dass er die Namen der Kontakleute nicht parat hatte.  
"Der Delvianer, der mit Breg dem Ferengi kooperiert."  
Dukat nickte. "Oh, der. Und? Warum ist das ein Problem?"  
Innerlich konnte Garak nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Naivität. Konnte Dukat sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Orden nicht nur den Delvianer ins Visier nahm, sondern gleichzeitig die Leute, mit denen er handelte? Also nicht nur den Ferengi sondern auch die cardassianischen Zulieferer?  
"Du stehst in engem Kontakt mit den Leuten, von denen Jabrok seine Ware bezieht. Ich habe Parn und Yarek bereits gewarnt, aber ich habe ihnen auch gesagt, dass es für sie wahrscheinlich schon zu spät ist. Aber Du kannst Dich möglicherweise noch herauswinden, wenn Du es klug anstellst."  
"Mich herauswinden? Aber woraus denn?"  
Garak konnte nicht verhindern überrascht auszusehen. "Ist Dir noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass diese Waffengeschäfte illegal sind? Die Tzenkethi sind kurz vor einem Aufstand."  
"Ach!" Dukat machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Sie sind kaum organisiert, sie haben nicht einmal einen Anführer. Die Stimmung ist nicht optimistisch auf Tzenketh, das ist alles. Mit den Waffen bekämpfen sie vor allem die Ulai im angrenzenden System."  
Garak sah den Gul stumm an. Offenbar hatte Dukat sich darauf verlassen, dass Jabrok ihn nicht anlog. Er hatte die Beschwichtigungen des Delvianers hingenommen, ohne sie zu überprüfen. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich habe Dich gewarnt, Ranar. Sei lieber vorsichtig!"  
Dukat klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. Garak ließ es sich still gefallen, seine Zeit würde früh genug kommen. "Woher weißt Du überhaupt was der Orden plant?"  
"Ich habe einen Informanten."  
"Und wie zuverlässig ist der?"  
Garak zuckte erneut hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich habe nur weitergeleitet, was ich gehört habe, Ranar. Du kannst es glauben, oder nicht."  
Dukat nickte. "Danke für Deine Besorgnis. Ich werde es wohl etwas ruhiger angehen in nächster Zeit."  
"Das ist meiner Meinung nach ein kluger Entschluss!" Garak nickte dem älteren Mann zu. Dieser drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um und ging zum Haus zurück. Zweiffellos würde er als erstes die kleine Bajoranerin suchen und sich mit ihr in sein Gästequartier zurückziehen. Garak schüttelte in der Dunkelheit den Kopf. Morgen früh hatte Dukat die Warnung wahrscheinlich schon wieder vergessen.  
Und selbst wenn nicht, dem Angebot, dass Jabrok ihm in ein paar Tagen unterbreiten würde, würde Dukat nicht widerstehen können. Garak hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es ein Angebot war, dass nach viel Profit und wenig Risiko aussah. Wenn Dukat klug war, würde er darüber stolpern, dass Jabrok sich direkt an ihn wandte. Aber das war unwahrscheinlich. Ein paar geschickte Schmeicheleien über Dukats Fähigkeiten und Führungsqualitäten und er würde dem Delvianer blind vertrauen, so wie er ihm auch die harmlose Geschichte über Tzenketh abgekauft hatte. Nein, Dukat zappelte bereits im Netz. Garak würde bald am Ziel sein.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Garak blickte auf den keuchenden Mann zu seinen Füßen und ließ den klingonischen Schmerzstab zu Boden sinken. Dann kniete er sich neben Dukat und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten.  
"Mach' es doch nicht noch schlimmer, Ranar. Gestehe einfach, dann ist es vorbei!"  
Dukat keuchte. "Und was hast Du diesmal hinzugefügt?"  
"Nur die Wahrheit, Ranar. Nur die Wahrheit."  
Dukat hustete, wahrscheinlich hatte es ein heiseres Lachen werden sollen. "Dass Du dieses Wort überhaupt in den Mund nimmst, wundert mich!"  
Garak ließ ihn los und ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch. Mit einem Zeichen befahl er seinem Adjuntanten Dukat wieder mit den Handschellen zu fesseln und an der Vorrichtung in die Höhe zu ziehen. Jetzt war es Zeit für die Schlussphase.  
Aus einer Schublade holte er das Tablett hervor, dass nur in seltenen Fällen verwendet wurde. Bei Cardassianer noch seltener. Hauptsächlich wurden mit den unscheinbar aussehenden Geräten bajoranische Widerstandskämpfer gefoltert. Garak wusste, dass Dukat vor wenigen Monaten einen Anschlag in seiner Provinz hatte verhindern können, weil er einen jungen Mann drei Tage lang mit diesen Geräten gefoltert hatte. Drei Tage! Und der Junge hatte nicht einen Namen genannt. Es war eine Schande. Genaugenommen hatte Dukat das Attentat nur verhindert, weil die Zelle des Jungen argwöhnisch geworden war. Sie hatten schlichtweg die Pläne geändert. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge sogar gewusst, dass er reden konnte, sobald seiner Widerstandzelle klar war, wo er steckte.  
Garak drehte das Tablett so, dass Dukat in aller Ruhe die schmalen Messer mit den hässlichen Klingen ansehen konnte. Er sah, dass der Gul schluckte. Aber offenbar war er immer noch entschlossen, sich lieber Foltern zu lassen, als etwas zu gestehen, das er nicht getan hatte. Der Narr! Das nächste Verbrechen, das Garak seinem Geständnis zufügen würde, würde Dukat das Leben kosten. Die Liste war dann so lang, und so formuliert, dass Dukat praktisch ein Verräter war, der bewusst einen Aufstand geschürt hatte, um sich zu profilieren, um befördert zu werden. Ein Mann, der sich an Waffengeschäften auf Kosten der Cardassianischen Union bereicherte, um dieser zu schaden. Darauf würde der Chief Archon die Todesstrafe verhängen. Und Dukat hatte dann die Wahl, entweder das Todesurteil anzunehmen und exekutiert werden, oder sich langsam und qualvoll von Garak zu Tode foltern zu lassen. In wenigen Stunden würde Dukat so weit sein, dass er den Tod herbeisehnte.  
Garak beschloss, Dukat noch ein bisschen warten zu lassen und verließ den Verhörraum. Vom Vorraum aus senkte er die Temperatur weiter ab und replizierte sich dann etwas zu Essen. Während er aß betrachtete er geistesabwesend den nackten und zerschundene Körper von Ranar Dukat. Dieser Mann war der Inbegriff der Qualen seiner Kindheit. Denn Ranar Dukat war Kemor Dukats Vater. Ein Vater, der am Jahresabschluss lobende Worte für die Schulleistungen seinen Sohnes fand. Der mit seinem Sohn am Ufer des Braka-Flusses Flugball spielte. Ein Vater, dessen Existenz ihm regelmäßig als Beweis der Nicht-Existenz seines eigenen Vaters vorgeführt worden war.  
Kemor Dukat hatte keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen auf Garak herumzuhacken. Wann immer es einen Anlass gab, hatte er Garak spüren lassen, dass uneheliche Kinder eine Schande waren. Hatte seine Mutter beleidigt: Mila, die nichts dafür konnte, dass Tain sie nicht heiraten wollte.  
Dabei war Kemor nichts anders als ein verwöhntes, arrogantes und eitles Kind aus guter Familie. Wenn Kemor Dukat auf seine Ahnentafel sah, dann wimmelte es nur so von Guls und Legates, von Wissenschaftlerinnen, von wahren Söhnen und Töchtern Cardassias. Und niemals hatte es ein Dukat gewagt ein uneheliches Kind zu zeugen. Und nie hatte eine Dukat ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt gebracht. Sagte Kemor. Aber es war auch unwichtig ob es stimmte, denn Kemor war ehelich. Er hatte einen Vater, der sich um ihn kümmerte, einen Vater der ihn liebte.  
Aber anstatt damit zufrieden zu sein, dass das so war, konnte Dukat es nicht lassen auf Garak herumzuhacken. Täglich musste er ihn auf diesen Mangel stoßen. Täglich dem unehelichen Balg vor Augen führen, wie einfach alles war, wenn man aus der richtigen Familie kam. Jeder mochte Dukat. Jeder wollte sein Freund sein. Ohne auch nur jemals etwas geleistet zu haben, dass der Bewunderung würdig war, war Dukat der Anführer der Jahrgangsgruppe. Wurde er als Vorbild behandelt. Dabei war er nur durchschnittlich begabt. Aber das glich er mit Arroganz und Selbstüberschätzung aus.  
Nach diesem Vorfall bei der Jahresabschlussprüfung hatte ein kleiner privater Krieg zwischen den beiden geherrscht. Und Dukat hatte die meisten Schlachten gewonnen, denn alle hielten zu ihm. Wer stellte sich schon auf die Seite eines unehelichen Balges? Nach der Sekundarschule war damit Schluss gewesen. Dukat war auf eine gute Militärschule gegangen und Garak auf eine gewöhnliche weiterführende Schule. Aber er hatte Rache geschworen. Dukat hatte gelacht.  
Das würde sich bald ändern.  
Garak kratzte die letzten Reste der Larish-Pastete vom Teller und dematerialisierte diesen im Replikator. Dann stellte er die Temperatur wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß und ging zurück in den Verhörraum.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Elim trat hinaus auf den Hof der Schule und sah sich um. Er hatte nicht vor Kemor Dukat über den Weg zu laufen. Es war zwar nicht so, dass der andere Junge ihm auflauerte, doch wenn er Elim zufällig sah, hatte er immer ein paar hässliche Bemerkungen für ihn über.  
Elim ging an der Mauer entlang zu seinem Lieblingsplatz unter einem der Bäume.  
"He, Elim!" Aber es sollte wohl keine ruhige Schulpause werden. Elim drehte sich ruhig um. "Was ist denn, Kemor?"  
"Was machst Du da an der Wand?" Um Dukat standen seine engsten Freunde, eine Gruppe von Jungen, die ihn als Anführer betrachteten und bewunderten. "Suchst Du Deinen Vater?"  
Die Jungen lachten, als sei Kemors Bemerkung besonders witzig gewesen. Elim ließ sich zu einem säuerlichen Lächeln hin. "Ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihn auf dem Schulgelände finden würde, wenn ich ihn suchen würde!"  
Er konnte förmlich beobachten, wie Kemor sich über die Bemerkung und Elims mangelnden Respekt ärgerte. Dann machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Du hast Recht! Es würde wohl mehr Sinn machen, ihn in einem der Frauenhäuser zu suchen!"  
Elims Gesichtzüge verhärteten sich und er trat näher zu Kemor, so dass sich ihre Gesichter beinah berührten. "Was willst Du damit sagen?"  
Die anderen Jungen kicherte. Es war offensichtlich, was Kemor erwidern würde, aber darauf wartete Elim nur.  
"Dass Deine Mutter eine Prostituierte ist, Du Trottel!"  
"Nimm das zurück!" Elims Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton. Eigentlich hätte Kemor wissen müssen, was gleich geschehen würde, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal.  
"Auf keinen Fall, Du Bastard! Wenn Deine Mutter wüsste, wer Dein Vater ist, hätte sie ihn ja wohl geheiratet, oder?" Kemor sah Beifall heischend zu seinen Kumpeln. Diese johlten auch so, wie Kemor es beabsichtigt hatte. Er übersah dabei die Faust, die sich bedrohlich schnell seiner Magengrube näherte.  
  
Der Inquisitor blieb vor ihnen stehen und sah sie streng an. Elim rieb sich vorsichtig das Handgelenk, an dem Kemor seinen Arm nach hinten gerissen hatte. Kemor hielt sich ein feuchtes Tuch vor die Nase, aus der noch immer Blut floss.  
"Das Ihr zwei Euch nicht schämt! Und wenn es das erste Mal wäre, könnte ich vielleicht darüber hinwegsehen, aber so." Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. "Dukat, Dein Vater wird Dich in wenigen Minuten abholen. Du bleibst die nächsten vier Tage dem Unterricht fern! Garak, Du wirst nach Pausenende nach Hause gehen und bist ebenfalls die nächsten vier Tage vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen. Diese PADD bringst Du unterschrieben wieder mit! Der Inquisitor reichte Garak ein Datenpad, in dem sich wahrscheinlich ein Verweis befand, den seine Mutter abzeichnen musste.  
"Ich werde in Eurer beider Dateien einen Verweis vermerken. Durch gute Leistungen habt Ihr vielleicht die Möglichkeit ihn wieder streichen zu lassen!"  
Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er zur Tür und die beiden Jungen verließen den Raum. Auf dem Flur wartete bereits Kemors Vater. Wortlos winkte er seinem Sohn, ihm zu folgen. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür schritten, legte er Kemor den Arm um die Schultern. Garak schluckte. Wenn Tain von dem Verweis im PADD erfuhr, würde er Elim sicherlich nicht den Arm um die Schultern legen. Elim wusste, was ihm blühte. Ein paar Stunden im Schrank, bis Tain der Meinung war, dass sein Sohn seine Lektion gelernt hatte. In Momenten wie diesen hasste Elim seinen Vater. Warum hatte er Mila nicht einfach heiraten können?  
Elims Leben wäre um einiges einfacher! Warum hatte Kemor Dukat einen Vater, der zu ihm hielt, und er nicht? Elim hasste Kemor Dukat. Er hasste ihn dafür, dass er einen Vater hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Er hasste ihn dafür, dass er aus einer guten Familie kam und sich um nichts Gedanken machen musste. Er hasste ihn dafür, dass er sich über Elim lustig machte und dafür, dass alle anderen das auch taten. Elim ballte wütend die Fäuste. Er würde sich rächen. Eines Tages würde er Kemor Dukat zeigen, was es bedeutete, keinen Vater zu haben! Er würde ihm zeigen, was es hieß mit einer Schande leben zu müssen, die nicht die eigene war. Elim begann zu grinsen. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber er würde sich rächen!  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Garak betrachtete den blutenden und zerschundenen Körper zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte was er wollte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Dukat früher oder später an den Punkt kommen würde, an dem er das PADD unterzeichnete. Er war später an den Punkt gekommen, wie Garak es erwartet hatte.  
Garak drehte sich um, nahm das wertvolle PADD mit Dukats Geständnis und verließ den Verhörraum. Kaum hatte er auch den Vorraum verlassen, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme über den Gang schallen.  
"Ich verlange sofort meinen Vater zu sehen, er ist unschuldig!"  
Garak lächelte schwach. Kemor Dukat würde bald wissen, wie Garak sich seine ganze Jugend hindurch gefühlt hatte. Das war also die grandiose Rache, von der er immer geträumt hatte. Die Schritte von Militärstiefeln hallten über den Gang und kamen näher. Garak nahm die andere Richtung. Er würde Kemor Dukat noch früh genug ins Gesicht sehen können - bei der Exekution seines Vaters.  
Als er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete, schallte ein lauter Schrei durch die Gänge des Gebäudes des Obsidian Orders.  
"Neeiin!"  
  
Garak hatte die Verhandlung zwar mit Genugtuung, aber trotzdem nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt. Er wusste schließlich, was Gul Ranar Dukat vorgeworfen wurde, und was der Gul mit gebrochener Stimme gestand. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte Kemor Dukat gegolten, der mit maskenhaftem Gesicht unter den Zuschauern gesessen und ab und zu leise auf seine Mutter eingesprochen hatte.  
Kurz vor der Verkündung des Urteils hatte Garak den Raum verlassen und war zum Exekutionsplatz gegangen. Er wusste, dass Ranar Dukat zum Tode verurteilt wurde, sein Geständnis ließ kein anderes Strafmaß zu. Garak hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er derjenige sein würde, der es vollstreckte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Gerichtssaal und der Chief Archon trat auf den Platz, gefolgt von Nestor Dar'heel und dem Verurteilten. Dukat konnte mittlerweile wieder allein gehen. Eine gewisse Würde musste gewahrt bleiben. Hinter zwei Wachen, die Dukat und dem Nestor folgten, kam die Familie des Verurteilten. Kemor stützte seine Mutter, die offenbar kurz davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren. Es folgten fünf weitere Kinder, die Garak nur vom Namen her kannte.  
Der Chief Archon und der Nestor nahmen die für sie vorgesehenen Plätze ein. Die Wachen führten Dukat zum Platz der Exekution. Seine Familie musste hinter einer Markierung zurückbleiben. Garak sah zum Chief Archon und wartete auf das Zeichen. Dann trat er hinter Dukat, so dass dieser ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er war nicht sicher, ob Ranar ihn erkannt hatte. Dann feuerte er die Waffe ab und Dukat kippte nach vorn.  
Seine Frau und eine der Töchter schrien auf. Garak hob unvermittelt den Kopf - sein Blick traf Kemors. Dessen Gesicht, das eben noch deutlich den Schmerz über den Verlust seines Vaters gezeigt hatte, verzog sich zu einer Maske des Hasses. Garak reagierte mit keiner Miene. Seine Rache war perfekt. Dabei hatte er nur seine Pflicht getan. Wenn Gul Dukat ein klügerer Mann gewesen wäre, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sein Sohn das jemals einsehen würde.  



End file.
